1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a television signal receiving apparatus, and more particularly to an improved television signal receiving apparatus which constructs a character information system utilizing information such as a broadcasting station's name.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in a television signal receiving apparatus, as a method to set or change a broadcasting channel to be received, out of a plurality of broadcasting channels, an up-down type of operation key is employed, resulting in a receiving channel being changed in accordance with a previously entered sequence or the reverse of that sequence.
In addition to this method, there is another method to change the receiving channel, wherein some character information such as broadcasting stations' names are displayed on the screen, and then, via operation of a key on a remote control device (,and/or an operation key connected to the television receiver) corresponding to the position of the desired channel or the display, the receiving channel is changed.
The technique which superimposes information on the television signal to display the character information signal is disclosed in the European Patent Application No. 94306167.1 (which is applying to the U.S. Patent Office at present).
However, in a television signal receiving apparatus thus constructed, character information such as a broadcasting station's name which corresponds to the selected receiving-channel is required to be displayed on the display screen. In this case, the user has to remember or look up the suitable character information (broadcasting station's name etc.) for each channel and then enter it one character at a time. Accordingly there has been a problem that a complicated operation is not avoidable.